Deck the Halls
by Ashkebulashke
Summary: At first it was just Deck the Halls, but now the Sanzoikkou and Koutachi sing more!
1. Deck the Halls!

**Deck the Halls...**

**By AshkeBulashke**

**Ikkou version:**

**Goku: **Cook the food and steam the meatbuns!

**Everyone:** Fa-lalalalaaa...lalalalaaa

**Hakkai:** Tis' the season to be smiling

**Everyone:** Fa-lalalalaaa...lalalalaaa

**Gojyo:** Don we now our new apparel (tosses old pants and vest over shoulder)

**Everyone:** Falala-lalala-lalalaa

**Sanzo:** Shut up all, or I'll just kill you

**Everyone:** Fa-lalaa, lalala, lalala!

(silence)

**Everyone:** Deck the halls with beer and sake, Falalalala, lalalala!

* * *

**Kou-Tachi version:**

**Nii:** Deck the halls with bunny rabbits!

**Everyone:** Ibegofyouplease, nononono

**Kougaiji:** Grab the Sanzo, get the Sultras

**Everyone:** Fa-lalalalaaa...lalalalaaa

Yaone scratched her head. "This isn't going too well."

**Everyone:** FALALALALAAA, LALALALA!

* * *

Sanzo groaned. "Great. Now I have this stupid Christmas jingle stuck in my head." 

END!


	2. O, Christmas Tree!

**Deck the Halls**

**Chapter 2: O, Christmas Tree!**

_  
Ashke's comment: Okay, since people liked the first one, I guess I'll put up more! I'll also include my OC, Ruriko. (Her profile is at _

* * *

_ 2 d__ays before Christmas..._

Ruriko entered her house carrying a basket of seasonal fruits just after the Sanzoikkou finished their impromptu version of "Deck the Halls". Hakkai was up on a ladder hanging mistletoe, plastic wreaths and Christmas baubles to the ceiling, Goku and Gojyo were fixing up a tree, and Sanzo was reading the Christmas holiday news. All were wearing at least one item of clothing that was red.

"Hi, you supposedly grown-up guys, what are you doing?", the girl said. She looked around. "This is a pretty good job you've done decorating the place, but isn't this my house?"  
"Don't let us down, now, we spent a lot of time looking for a good tree." Hakkai remarked.  
"Ruriko, It's almost Christmas," Goku said. "Can't you be a little less possessive just for a few days?"  
"Knowing you crazy men, more like weeks." Ruriko walked past the ladder in front of the door, waving to Hakkai as she passed.

Ever since the Sanzoikkou took a break from going to the west and lived in Ruriko's family's deserted house, minus her family, life had been a lot less hectic and troublesome. Especially since Sanzo could now go to a spa every Monday. Youkais still hunted them, of course, but no one would suspect they were living in there. Even if Ruriko was, and she really was, Sanzo's Sultra Guardian.

"Hey, Goku! Now that our big tree is set up, let's put the star!" Gojyo suggested.  
Goku nodded and started reaching for the top of the tree, just as Gojyo stopped holding the pot which the seven-foot-tall pine lay.

"Gojyo! Why did you let go? It's falling!"  
"What? I let go because you were gonna put the star on top!"

* * *

**Goku and Gojyo: **O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, How wobbly are your branches! 

**Goku:** Your boughs are heavier than my stomach

**Gojyo: **It's heavier than Sanzo's whack!

**Goku and Gojyo: **O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, You better not fall over me!

* * *

DOOG!

The tree fell. Two muffled I'm Okay's came out from under the big green lump.

"They spent an hour fixing it, and now it's gonna take an hour to get them out of there.", Sanzo said.

End of Chapter 2

Keep waiting for updates!


	3. Chapter 3

**Deck The Halls III  
**

* * *

Okay. This was a little late, but my internet was down for some time. Enjoy!

* * *

_Christmas Morning. _

Goku smiled a sinister smile as he thought of what had happened last night in the living room, which used to be fallen but was now repaired by Ruriko's uncanny resourcefulness It was now taped to the wall.

"Merry Christmas, Goku!"

"Hey, guys! Guess what happened last night?"

Sanzo was on the couch, sipping a cup of eggnog. Gojyo, Ruriko and Hakkai were having a snowball fight outside the open window, which they stopped for a while.

"What did happen last night?" Sanzo asked.

Ruriko and Hakkai looked at each other, worried. They both nodded at each other and got a snowball ready to throw at Goku.

"Give me a C," Goku said. Gojyo brought a guitar out of nowhere and plucked a string.

"Ahem."

Twas the night before Christmas, all throughout the house. Not a creature was stirring, but my stomach was. I crept down the stairs, heading for the ref, but here's what I saw...

_I saw Hakkai kissing Ruriko_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night. _

_They didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peep;_

_They thought that I was tucked_

_Dreaming of food in my slumber  
_

_Then, I saw Ruri noticed me_

_And shouted "What the hell?!" back at me..._

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_

_If Sanzo had only seen_

_Hakkai kissing Ruriko last night_

PAK! PAK!

Two snowballs went in from the window, one hitting Goku in the nose, the other in the stomach.

"Hey, those two just ran away," Gojyo said.

A speechless Sanzo just blinked. "So what do I care if the Sultra Guardian was kissed by the driver?"

_Meanwhile..._

Ruriko stopped running, panting. "Um, Hakkai? What if Sanzo didn't, and wouldn't mean to kill us?"

Hakkai thought about that for a while, then continued running. "Ruriko... better safe then sorry. We'll be back for lunch anyway."

"Hakkai, What would people think?"_  
_

**END **


End file.
